Lost and Found
by CarlitosLover
Summary: "Sonny Monroe if you scream I will kill you," The man said and he grabbed me. I didn't scream but I struggled. That was until he pulled out a knife. Multi-chap! Channy involved.
1. The White Van

Lost and Found

**Down Claimer: **I don't own sonny with a chance.

**About: **"Sonny Monroe if you scream I will kill you," The man said and he grabbed me. I didn't scream but I struggled. That was until he pulled out a knife.

* * *

Chapter 1: White Van

**Sonny's P.O.V.**

I was sitting on the couch at my house when my door was kicked down. I turned to see who it was. It wasn't anyone that I knew; now I was scared. He had a ski mask on and wore all black.

"Sonny Monroe if you scream I will kill you." The man said and he grabbed me. I didn't scream but I struggled. That was until he pulled out a knife. I stared at it wide-eyed. I am going to die. I thought about everything. What I should have said to everyone yesterday.

_What I should have said to:_

_Tawni: You are my best friend and you are prettier than me._

_Nico: You are really awesome and I don't know what I would do with out you._

_Grady: You are funnier than crap. _

_Zora: You are one mysterious kid, but that makes you way cool._

_Chad: I love you._

That is right I love Chad Dylan Cooper and I will never be able to say that to him now. As I was thinking this the man tied my hands behind my back and put a cloth in my mouth. The man tied my legs then slung me on his shoulder and carried me to a white van outside the apartment. He threw me in the back. I was totally freaked out. After a while the van stopped. Then the back doors opened and 5 other men stood there.

"This is her?" One said.

"Yeah," another said.

"Grab her." The guy from the front seat shouted. I was grabbed by the hair. I screamed, but it was muffled by the cloth over my mouth. I hurt so badly. "What did I tell you about screaming?!" I stopped. The guy pulled out the knife and just when I thought he was going to kill me, he just cut a long slice on my arm. I tried not to scream, but it was so painful. Small whimpers escaped my mouth though and all the men laughed. I saw blood rush out of my arm. Then I fainted.

* * *

_Thank you for reading this and i would really love it if you clicked on that box with the green words on it!_

~Alexis

(More will be up soon! I finished Chapter 2!)


	2. Finding Out

Lost and Found

**Down Claimer: **I don't own sonny with a chance.

**About: **"Sonny Monroe if you scream I will kill you," The man said and he grabbed me. I didn't scream but I struggled. That was until he pulled out a knife.

* * *

Chapter 2: Finding Out

**Chad's P.O.V.**

I was on the Mackenzie Falls set when I got the news. I was in shock the rest of the day. When I got home was the problem. I broke down. Crying hysterically nothing could stop me. After 2 hours of crying I ran out of tears. This is just a dream. When you wake up Sonny will be there. This is just a nightmare, a terrible, terrible nightmare.

When I woke up in the morning, I went downstairs and found my addition of _Tween Weekly _on the counter. Telling my self that it was just a dream and Sonny wasn't kidnapped, but it crumbled down when I read the cover.

**BREAKING NEWS: SONNY MISSING!**

That was it. I ripped up the magazine not caring if I was in it at all. I put on my clothes and went to work.

When I got to Mackenzie Falls, I was hugged by Portlyn. I cried again. She knew exactly why I was crying. Yesterday I was so close to telling her, but I backed out knowing that I would tell her another day. Not knowing that that day will ever come. I, Chad Dylan Cooper, love Sonny Monroe.

**Tawni's P.O.V.**

I was admiring myself in the mirror, of course, when Marshall came into the dressing room. I looked at him he was sad. I didn't understand why. He gave me an apologetic look. I turned around to face him and he handed me a magazine and left. At first I thought that I wasn't on the cover. I looked at the cover and screamed. I screamed so loud that Nico, Grady, Zora, Marshall, even Chad and Portlyn ran in. No Sonny. It was true. I felt tears flow out of my eyes. I looked at Chad—knowing fully that he was in love with her—to see no expression in his eyes but sadness and longing.

**Nico's P.O.V.**

I ran into Tawni's and Sonny's dressing room because I heard a scream. Everyone was in there besides Sonny. I wonder where she could be. I went over to Tawni, who was looking at the cover with terror filled eyes, thinking it was a bad picture of her when I saw what she saw. Sonny was missing. Tears ran down my cheeks, too.

**Grady's P.O.V.**

I stood there dumbfounded when Nico started crying. I walked over and saw it just before it fell to the ground. I saw Zora sit on the tiger chair and a sulking Chad and support full Portly leave the room. I started crying.

"Okay because Sonny is gone we won't do the show until Sonny is found." Marshall said and left the room. I sat on the ground trying to stop crying.

* * *

_Sorry I can't figure out how to write Zora's P.O.V. _

_If you want to help me out that would be great!_

_Just send me a message or a Review!_

~Alexis


	3. Zora's POV from C 2

Lost and Found

**Down Claimer: **I don't own sonny with a chance.

**About: **"Sonny Monroe if you scream I will kill you," The man said and he grabbed me. I didn't scream but I struggled. That was until he pulled out a knife.

* * *

**Zora's P.O.V.**

I was reading up in the vents when Tawni screamed and showed me the magazine I didn't know how to react but I knew it wasn't good. I was thinking about how we should get Sonny back. Oh maybe I can use my snakes.

* * *

Here is Zora's P.O.V. that you nice reviewers helped me write! Thank you so much!

Love,

~Alexis


	4. Looking

Lost and Found

**Down Claimer: **I don't own sonny with a chance.

**About: **"Sonny Monroe if you scream I will kill you," The man said and he grabbed me. I didn't scream but I struggled. That was until he pulled out a knife.

* * *

Chapter 3: Looking

**Sonny's P.O.V.**

All I see is blackness. They must of put a blindfold on me. They also put a gag in my mouth to keep me form screaming. My hands were tied above my head and my feet were tied together so I couldn't kick anyone.

I felt a hand pull my shirt up to expose my stomach. I felt a cold metal touch right above my bellybutton. Then the pain came. . .

**Chad's P.O.V.**

Two days! Two _damn_ days and not one word about Sonny came from the police. I doubt their even looking for her. I've tried to look for her- but I can't find a place to start.

I was lying on my couch in my dressing room trying to think of a place. I heard a loud 'thump' then a '_ouch_' in my ceiling. I sat up looking at the air vent that was moving. It opened up. It was Zora.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her. Her hand was on her head. She had spiky pigtails in her hair.

"Yeah I'm okay, thanks for asking." Zora said. Oh, forgot about the thump 'ouch'.

"Sorry." I said. She looked at me like I was crazy. I probably was I just said 'sorry' for crying out loud.

"Did THE famous Chad Dylan Cooper just _apologize_? Is Sonny being gone to hard on you?" She teased. "It made the little Chad Dylan Cooper _soft_!" She was making fun of me. I am getting mad. "You like—"

I cut her off I didn't want to hear it I just want to know why she was here. "Shut up, Zora! Why are you _here_!" I was defiantly mad. No one mocks Chad Dylan Cooper besides Sonny! I miss that. _Damn it, Chad._ My mind said. _Stop missing stuff that Sonny did it makes you sad. You can't be sad in front of people! Especially a Random._ I looked down.

"I came here wanting to know if you wanted to go and find Sonny." My head snapped up and looked at Zora.

"Of course I want to go find her." I said. Why wouldn't I? I love her.

"Great! Meet me outside I have a plan!" Zora closed the air vent. I ran out of my dressing room and into Portlyn.

"Sorry, Portlyn!" _Damn it! Again! _She looked at me like I was crazy to and mumbled an 'it's okay' and walked away looking back as she left. I ran out of the studio and went outside and saw Zora sitting on a bench. She was holding a map which she has drawn circles all over. "Why did you draw circles on it?" I sounded so stupid.

"These circles are over abandoned buildings. Sonny has to be in one of these." She answered and pointed to each one. "What we are going to do is carry walkie-talkies and go through each one of these abandoned buildings. I'll take uptown and you will take downtown. We will keep in contact with each other as we go through the buildings. We also will have our cell phones on us incase we find something so we can call 9-1-1. This is going to be difficult, Chad, do you want to do it? I can always get Nico or Grady."

"I'm fine I can do this. I want to do this." I grabbed a walkie-talkie and the downtown map. "Zora?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She said while putting on her black cap to go with her black outfit. She put the walkie-talkie in one of her cases on her belt and the cell phone in another. She was now studying the uptown map.

"Why did you not as Nico or Grady? Why did you ask me?"

"'Cause I know how much you love her." She said matter-of-factly. How could she know that I was being so subtle about it. Well if a 12-year old or how ever old she is, knows about it, I'm guessing a lot of other people no to.

"Well, lets get going." And we headed off in other directions.

* * *

Sorry it took so long! Trying to figure out what this chaper was going to be about! Plz Review!

~Alexis


	5. What I saw

Lost and Found

**Down Claimer: **I don't own sonny with a chance.

**About: **"Sonny Monroe if you scream I will kill you," The man said and he grabbed me. I didn't scream but I struggled. That was until he pulled out a knife.

* * *

Chapter 4: What I saw

**Chad P.O.V.**

I held the map up to my face and looked at the closest warehouse. Hmmm . . Only three blocks away.

I started to walk when I heard some static. I looked at my walkie-talkie and I heard a little voice.

_"Chad, I just checked the first warehouse. No sign of Sonny." _Wow was she quick I only got like 5 feet away. No wonder why she is always everywhere. _"Have you found anything?"_

I clicked the button on the side of the walkie-talkie and held it up to my mouth. "No, I haven't even moved!" I let go of the side button and walked on.

The first warehouse was just like tiny. About 10ft by 14ft. I checked in the windows. Everything was black and the only thing I could see was the refection of the street. I cupped my hands and put them on the side of my eyes to see better in. The light won't reflect that badly. In the warehouse I saw just boxes and an old bar.

I grabbed the walkie-talkie and put it up to my mouth and pressed the button. "Zora, I just check one. No sign on Sonny going to the one on South Blvrd."

_"Okay, I'm just looking in my second one. Nope, no Sonny." _Zora responded.

I put the walkie-talkie back and started down the street. After a few blocks of walking I can upon South Blvrd. I walked down the streets looking for that warehouse. I stopped for a moment to look and the map. Suddenly I heard a muffled scream. Sonny! SONNY! I ran as fast as I could to the warehouse. There was a white van in the front. I looked in the window. I saw it. Sonny was gagged and blindfolded. She was tied up arms above her tied to the ceiling. Her shirt was pulled up exposing her stomach. She was covered in blood. I continued to look around the warehouse. The evil jerk-faces where lying down on chairs. I almost had a heart attack when I saw who was behind this. Devon. Shit-head! I'm gonna kill him! I stormed into the room, kicking down the door in the process. The men jumped. They were so shocked that someone found them.

"Devon you piece of shit!" I yelled and punched him square in the nose. He yelped.

"Damn-it, Chad!" He yelled. One of his people he probably paid to do this came at me. I swung my leg and tripped him. I kicked him in the gut. The last one came at me and I kicked him where the sun don't shine and turned back to Devon. I punched him in the gut and he toppled over. I grabbed the knife he had in his pocket and walked over to Sonny. I on covered her eyes first. She looked at me tears where spilling out of her eyes. I ungagged her. She started talking to me.

"Thank you so much, Chad! Oh my god, Thank you! I don't know how to make this up to you…" She just kept going on. I used the knife to cut the rope off of her wrists. When she got down she pulled down her shirt and hugged me so hard I thought I was getting torn apart. I picked her up and ran out of there. She was shocked that I picked her up bridal style that she gasped.

After we were out I locked the door. I set Sonny down on the sidewalk.

"Sonny, are you okay?" I asked her looking into her eyes.

"I am now." She smiled. I smiled back. She leaned forward and kissed me on my cheek. When she leaned back I put my hand on my cheek.

"You missed." I told her. She looked at me weird.

"No I didn't." She argued. I smiled.

"Yes you did." And I kissed her. She put her hands on my cheeks and kissed me back fiercely. I put my hand on her cheek to slow her down. I let my tongue explore and licked her bottom lip. She allowed entrance. I explored her mouth. He tongue started to attack mine. I pulled away. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." I smiled at her.

"Oh, I think I know." She said. We were just about to kiss when my walkie-talkie went off.

_"Chad, did you find anything?"_ Zora asked. I almost forgot about her. A grabbed the walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Yes. I found her and she is with me." _"Oh my god! Really? Why didn't you tell me? Did you call the cops yet?"_ "I was just about to." And I called the police.

* * *

Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be this but in Sonnys P.O.V.!

Please review!

~Alexis


	6. My Saviour

Lost and Found

**Down Claimer: **I don't own sonny with a chance.

**About: **"Sonny Monroe if you scream I will kill you," The man said and he grabbed me. I didn't scream but I struggled. That was until he pulled out a knife.

* * *

Chapter 5: My Savior

**Sonny P.O.V.**

I heard yelling and arguing. Someone was yelling at someone and the other one was arguing saying he didn't do it. I quickly caught the gist of the argument. They were arguing because they weren't supposed to hurt me just kidnap me to ruin _So Random!_ That made me mad. Then someone pulled up my shirt and yelled, "Does this look like hurting her?!" Apparently the other person was saying they didn't hurt me. Ha! I could of told them different!

I heard a SMACK! And then a scream, "No one tells me what to do!" Then the pain came again. I screamed as the cold metal ran down my stomach. It stopped at my belly button, but started again at the middle of my waist to half way to my belly button. I screamed again. The gag, of course, did muffle my scream though.

Suddenly, there was a BANG! Then I heard a very familiar voice.

"Devon you piece of shit!" The voice said. I couldn't figure out the voice. There was a yelp.

"Damn-it, Chad!" Chad! Chad was here to save me! Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! There were more noises and yelping. Then my blindfold came off and right in front of me was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. Tears came to my eyes as I looked at him. He looked sad and mad. He got the gag out of my mouth. I noticed the knife in his hand. I started talking to him.

"Thank you so much, Chad! Oh my gosh, Thank you! I don't know how to make this up to make this up to you…" As I kept talking Chad used the knife to cut the rope off of my wrists. I feel to the ground but I got up and hugged Chad with all my will. I was suddenly lifted up by Chad bridal style. I gasped I wasn't expecting that.

He carried me out of the building and locked the door. He set me on the sidewalk.

"Sonny, are you okay?" He asked me looking into my eyes.

"I am now." I smiled. He smiled back. I leaned forward and kissed him on his cheek to thank him. When I leaned back he put his hand on his cheek.

"You missed." He said. I looked at him weird. I didn't miss I kissed exactly where I wanted to. Well I wanted to kiss him on the lips but I can't.

"No I didn't." I argued. He smiled.

"Yes you did." He said. I was about to argue but his lips silenced mine. I got into the kiss and I put my hands on his cheeks and kissed him with all my love. He put his hand on my cheek to calm me down. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I allowed entrance. He explored my mouth and then his tongue attacked mine. He pulled away. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." He smiled at me.

"Oh, I think I know." I said. We were going to kiss again when someone started talking.

_"Chad, did you find anything?"_ It said. That sounded like Zora. That is Zora. Why is that Zora? "Yes. I found her and she is with me." _"Oh my god! Really? Why didn't you tell me? Did you call the cops yet?"_ "I was just about to." And he called the police.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it. I have chapter 6 ready as a draft just have to type it up. So it will be up soon. =^.^=

~AlexisLovesSterlingKnight


	7. Again? Really?

**Lost and Found **

**Summary**: "Sonny Monroe if you scream I will kill you," The man said and he grabbed me. I didn't scream but I struggled. That was until he pulled out a knife.

**Down claimer**: I don't own SWAC

* * *

_Sorry I haven't put a new Chapter on for a while. But here you go! I thought I ended the last Chapter well and I wanted to continue with the story not just end it. So here's a continuation to the story there will be more chapters to! _

_Love y'all!_

_Alexis_

* * *

Sonny's P.O.V.

We were sitting in the street and the paramedics and police were rushing around us but when I looked at Chad and he looked back; it was like we were the only two in the world. I smiled up at him as he adjusted his arms and held me closer. But, of course, our moment was interrupted by the paramedics wanting to whisk me away. Chad sighed but let me go as much as I didn't want him to.

The paramedics strapped me to a gurney and moved me away. They loaded me up into the ambulance. I caught my last glimpse of Chad and he was looking at me while talking to a cop, explaining what happened. Then they shut the ambulance doors.

They started hooking me up to monitors. Or that's what I thought. My eye lids felt heavy and I struggled to keep them open; but lost. My eyes closed and I thought of Chad. There was pressure on my stomach. They pushed up my shirt and started picking at the cuts. It hurt and I was whimpering. But I couldn't talk. This confused me. I stopped thinking about that and went back to thinking about Chad. I can't believe he came looking for me. Even after the horrible conversation beforehand when he was telling me --- I shuddered. I couldn't even think of that.

When I awoke I was strapped to a metal counter. I pushed my wristed up and then straps came loose. I laughed mentally 'cause I still couldn't talk. I got up and pushed the straps away and looked around the room and saw four men standing in the corner whispering to each other. Not wanting to get caught I tried to sneak to the door, but I picked a great day to trip. I landed on my stomach with a thump. I cursed myself. They all looked at me. Then one guy started coming to me.

I got up and turned around and punched him square in the face. He fell backwards holding his nose. Blood was coming out. I smiled and thought I did that. Another guy came to me. I grabbed his shoulders and kneed him in the balls. His eyes widened and his lips crunched in. His knees bent and he grabbed his balls. I watched in satisfaction when he fell to the floor. The third guy came to me and the other one came to get me from behind me. I went for the front one first. I punched him in the gut and in the face. He fell backward. The other guy rapped his arm around my neck to get me but I remembered S.I.N.G. This stands for solar plexus, instep, nose, and groin. I elbowed him in the gut, he moved backwards. I smiled and stepped on his foot. He bent down. I raised my arm out to the side and hit him in the nose. His hands went to his nose and he swore. Then the last and final step I hit him in the groin. He fell over and I ran out of there as fast as I could.

I ran, trying to get back to the scene where I was before. When I got there I saw only cops. Chad left along with my cast and mom. I tried to think of were they went. The hospital! I ran up to a cop. Then I remembered I can't talk. I looked around. Then I spotted what I was looking for; piece of paper. I ran up and grabbed it and ran back to the cop. I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

I looked at his name tag. Kurt. Nice name. He looked in his mid-40's, tanned and a trim of beard and mustache. He didn't have that much hair on his head either, like a buzz cut. He looked at me with brown eyes and shock.

"Miss Monroe!" Kurt said shocked, "You're supposed to be at the hospital." I heard foot steps behind me, but stopped. I glanced behind me. There they were. I'm so stupid, I didn't think about them following. I turned back and I saw he had a pen in his shirt. I grabbed it. I wrote on the paper.

_I can't talk something was done. But the people behind me kidnapped me again and did that to me. There are four of them. I need to no which way to the hospital also._

He read it, and pointed me in the direction and then turned to the guys and raised the gun yelling stuff at them. I didn't hear 'cause I was running away. I ran till I got to the hospital. I saw Chad's car and slowed. I ran up the sidewalk and through the front doors. I went through the lobby looking, but not finding. I was going to the waiting room, but stopped in the bathroom first.

I went to the mirror and gasped. My face was covered in dried blood and sweat. My hands were bloody and my shirt was torn in the front, full of gashes and blood. My hair hat lots of my blood in it but I gave up on looking because it's not gonna help. I couldn't take the sick feeling in my stomach anymore so I ran into the stall and puked.

I sat up and flushed the toilet. I washed my hands and left for the waiting room. I saw Chad then. He was sitting with my mom, holding her hands, comfortingly. She was crying. Chad was looking down angrily. I realized then that hey were talking to a doctor and the doctor was saying I'm not here yet. I walked up to Chad and my mom. My mom saw me first and yelped. She ran over and rapped her arms around me. I cried into her arm. I looked at Chad threw blurry eyes. He was on his feet staring at me happily. I got out of my moms arms and ran into his.

I threw my arms around his neck and his when around my waist and he buried his face into my neck. I pulled him closer. He pulled his head back and looked at me. I could see tears in his eyes. Then I leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

Thank you for reading!!! More up sooooonnnnnn!!!!!!!!

Oh and just to let you no, but Kurt is my bestest buddy (In his forties, so my bestest old buddy) and he is the Chef of Police here in Wisconsin Rapids!!

Love Y'all!

Alexis


	8. Trypanophobia

**Lost and Found**

**Summary**: "Sonny Monroe if you scream I will kill you," The man said and he grabbed me. I didn't scream but I struggled. That was until he pulled out a knife.

**Down claimer**: I don't own SWAC

* * *

Sonny's P.O.V.

We pulled away for a breath. I looked into Chad's eyes and he looked into mine. We were just lost.

"Sonny Monroe?" A voice said, "The doctor is ready for you." I looked at the person the voice came from. She was petite with red hair. She looked about 20 or so. There were freckles on her face and she had bright green eyes. She was a very pretty. I smiled at her. She smiled back and wrote something down on her pink clipboard and waved her hand at me to follow her. I looked back at Chad pulling my hand out of his hand and then looked at my mom. She smiled happily at me and looked at Chad. She gave him a hug. I smiled at that picture and turned to walk away with the nurse.

"So, Sonny, my name is Faye." She looked at me. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Faye," I nodded at her. She walked me into the room. She pointed me to sit on the cot thing.

"Sonny, I'm going to take your blood pressure and temperature. I need to make sure you're alright." She grabbed the blood pressure thing. Crap, I should have had Chad here with me. I hate the doctors. She placed the blood pressure band around my upper arm and turned it on. I felt it compressing into my skin. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. She said a number and shut it off. I loosened up a bit. It's the thermometer part. That pasted by fast. I got a nice normal temp.

"Sonny, now I need to put this needle in you before I send the doctor in here." Needle. Did she say needle? That was the last straw. She had the needle about a millimeter from my skin when I screamed. She backed up. I ran up to the wall and pressed my back to it. The door burst open and there stood Chad. He looked around the room and saw me. He looked angry then relief washed over his face.

"What happened?" He asked. Faye looked at him with wide eyes and back to me.

"I think she has trypanophobia." She answered simply. Chad looked confused.

"Try-can-it-to-a-what's-it?" He looked at her.

She sounded like a dictionary. "Trypanophobia is a fear of needles. Why don't you stay with her till I get a needle in her. Distract her somehow." I like the way this is going, but then not really. I looked at Chad. He grabbed my hand trying to pull me to the bed cot thing, I refused to go. He sighed and grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. Faye gasped as Chad like bounced me onto the bed. He looked at me. I looked back. I was barley aware of Faye moving to stick the needle in my arm. Chad kissed me and then I felt dizzy and collapsed. Must have been the needle thing. I feel a sleep.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review PLZ! Sorry it was short didn't no what to write.

~Alexis


	9. Happily Ever After?

________

__

Lost and Found

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been working on my other story _Should've Said No _for the _Twilight Saga _Fanfiction and i still haven't updated that in a while trying to get this one done. **

**Hope that this one is good but sorry it's so short and it's the last chapter. I don't think it's going to be really good. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK! Enough of my chitter-chatter here's the story \/ {ALEXIS}**__________

* * *

Happily Ever After?

I decided to go back to the studio to continue working on

So Random! I just really hope everyone will be happy with Chad and me. I sighed. Chad noticed that and looked at me.

I was sitting in Chad's car. It has been 3 weeks since I got out of the hospital, 3 week since I was kidnapped by Devon, and kidnapped a second time. 3 week since I've been on the show and 3 weeks since me and Chad first kissed. I looked at my hands. We were just outside the studio.

"Baby, it's going to be alright." Chad tried to soothe me. He started rubbing his hand up and down my back calming me. I smiled and looked at him. I kissed him swiftly and shortly. He pouted when it was over, making me laugh. I got out of the car with him following me in suit just he took a little longer because he forgot he still had his seat belt on and tried to step out of the car only to get sent flying back in. I laughed again. He blushed and got out.

We walked hand and hand into the studio, ready to face the casts. As soon as he stepped foot into the prop house I was bombarded with hugs. Tawni, surprisingly, was the first to give me a hug.

"How are you?"

"Are you okay?"

"What's it like getting kidnapped?"

"Can I see your scars?"

"FINALLY!"

I got lots of questions but the last on shocked me.

"What? What do you mean 'finally'?" I asked.

"I mean finally as in finally you're here! Now we can get back to the show!" Marshall said. I was relieved they planned on letting me stay on the show. I don't know what I was worried about. Man am I stupid.

______

_After the show_

Once the show was over, we walked into the prop house. Marshall was almost jumping up and down.

"Our viewing ratings were out the roof this episode that we out viewed Mackenzie Falls!" He said. My mouth dropped in a gape and smile. Tawni started clapping and cheering. Nico and Grady started yelling smack about Mackenzie Falls.

______

_3 months later_

Chad and I have been dating for 3 months and

So Random! is still beating Mackenzie Falls

for ratings. Surprisingly Chad didn't care. The cast of my show and his show officially ended their feud and I was completely shocked to find out Nico and Tawni started dating. Penelope stopped obsessing about Chad and I and she are now great friends and we are going shopping tonight. It's me and Chad's anniversary so I have to get a present for him.

____

_THE END!_

* * *

So there is my story please press the Green Button down there \/ and review please!

Love Yall

Alexis


End file.
